This invention relates in general to wheelchairs and more particularly, to a latch mechanism for wheelchair seatbacks. Most particularly, the invention relates to a seatback folding latch mechanism with multiple latch positions.
Wheelchairs are well known, as are folding wheelchairs, which fold into a compact structure for transportation and storage. Such wheelchairs often include a base frame, which is foldable. The base frame comprises or supports opposingly disposed seat rails for supporting a seat (e.g., a seat panel, sling or the like) therebetween. Opposing back canes are typically supported in relation to respective seat rails. The back canes support a seatback therebetween. The back canes are supported for pivotal movement in relation to the back canes, to permit adjustment in the angle of the seatback, and permit the back canes, and the seatback supported thereby, to be folded to a position for transportation and storage. Often, wheelchair features (e.g., side guards, etc.) interfere with back canes, when being folded in the folded position. The back canes can often be latched in a raised position, for supporting an occupant of the wheelchair. However, known latch mechanisms are somewhat complex and have limited functionality. Moreover, such latch mechanisms generally provide no adjustment in the back canes in the raised position. Additionally, wheelchairs often do not have a mechanism for latching the back canes in the folded position, or comprise a separate latch mechanism that is independent of the mechanism for latching the back canes in the raised position. What is needed is a latch mechanism with greater functionality, means for adjustment and ease of use.